The Agency
by softballchick1290
Summary: Percy was on his way to Montauk with his parents, but on the way they were hit by a drunk driver, killing his parents. Percy is sent to the hospital where a man tells him what his father used to do. He is then coaxed into joining only at 12 years old. Four years later, when he's 16, he finds out that his parents were killed on purpose and that maybe all of their parents were.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is obviously a new story and I hope you like it and I know that this chapter isn't very long, but I will update soon with a longer one. I hope you like my story! The next chapter will go to when he is 16 and I will update soon!**

**R&R**

**Thanks,**

**SBC1290**

**FOR ANY CONFUSION: Patrick is Poseidon, Zack is Zeus, Henry is Hades, Jason is the same age as everyone else, same as Nico. **

***Percy's P.O.V.***

Red and black that's all I saw. Blood everywhere. Sirens blaring. Lights blinding me. I was 12. I was all alone. Both parents dead. I tried pushing the door open, but it wouldn't budge. My leg was stuck under the seat. My mom was in that seat. Her head slumped against the window of our old Volkswagen. Her head was gushing blood. My dad was slumped over my mom trying to protect her. The window was cracked and broken. Another car smashed into the front of the car. The man who was driving was dead, blood pooling everywhere around him. He was drunk. He was young. He was dead.

A knock at the window got my attention, a young man dress in a police uniform, he was trying to get the door open, but it was smashed closed by the car that hit us. We were on a long old road, a big clearing was left to just the two cars. Police trafficking people around us. The policeman pulling at the door finally gave up and ran to get some more people to help with the door. A big burly man with short cropped black hair, the police chief, came over and pulled with all his might and finally pulling the door out and off its hinges. He pulled me out with a pop making me wince from the pain that shot up from my foot.

He carried me all the way to the ambulance that had just shown up. He handed me to a doctor who laid me down on a gurney. I couldn't feel anything I was numb. I didn't notice the pain from my foot anymore nor the pain of an apparent large gash that went from the right side of my temple to the back of my head.

I just laid there and let tears come out of my eyes. It was getting harder to hold it in. The nurse closest to me just looked at me with a pained face. She took my hand and said, "It's okay honey. Everything's going to be okay." I tried to believe her, but I couldn't, they were dead, they were both dead.

I started to hyperventilate, I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be with my mom and dad, going to Montauk like we planned. I didn't want to go into the foster system, I couldn't I had wondered all these years how my parents put up with me getting into trouble and not listening, so I don't think it would be any better there. I still couldn't breathe and the woman beside me was muttering soothing words trying to get me to calm down, but it wasn't working. Then out of nowhere everything went black.

I awoke to a blinding light. I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room. I was in a hospital bed. My head was pounding and my foot was throbbing. I looked over to see my foot elevated and in a cast. I fell my head and pushed on my temples trying to get my head to stop hurting. I felt a big bandage over the side of my head where most of the throbbing was. My hair was shaved down, so I had a buzz cut now instead of my normal windswept black hair.

I tried to sit up, but my body wouldn't listen and I didn't have enough strength to do anything, so I just sat there. A few minutes later, a nurse with light brown hair comes in. She checks the heart rate monitor and another monitor that had numbers and words that I didn't understand on it. The nurse smiled at me and said, "Hello Perseus."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. The nurse handed me one of those big cups that have a straw and the hospital logo on it. I sipped some of the water out of the cup and coughed. The nurse patted my back lightly and then helped me sit up. She crouched down like a catcher and said, "Do you remember anything Perseus?"

"I-I go by Percy." I said and ended with a few coughs.

She smiled and said, "Okay Percy. Do you remember anything?"

"I had a scary dream. I guess I fell asleep in the car. We were on our way to Montauk beach." I said to the nurse.

The nurse pursed her lips, "What was the dream about?"

"I was in our car and my dad was telling me about how my mom and him met. We were on our way to Montauk, where they met. A-a driver was going the wrong way on the road and came head on at us. My-my p-parents were d-dead." I said feeling like I was going to cry. "Where-where are my parents?"

The nurse looked down with sadness in her eyes, "Honey, that-that wasn't a dream. Your parents are gone. I'm sorry sweetie."

I just stared at the nurse. Silent tears leaked from my eyes. I didn't know what to do, what to say. The nurse wiped my tears from my face and took my hand. "It will be okay honey. There will be a man coming soon to help you seen where you will go."

"But-but I don't want to go into the foster system." I said more tears going down my face.

"Don't worry sweetie I think there are other places you can go. Not just a foster system." The nurse said with a knowing smile.

I just looked away. "Are you hungry?" The nurse asked.

I just nodded and she walked out of the room and to the cafeteria. I sat there in silence. Just thinking. Their dead. Their never coming back.

The nurse came back after awhile. I didn't talk ,she didn't for awhile either and watched as I ate my food. Once I was done she threw it away and asked if I wanted to watch T.V. I didn't do anything, but nod. She turned it onto Nickelodeon. I just sat and watched SpongeBob for the rest of the afternoon. Nurses came in every once in awhile, but I didn't talk. I ate when I was given food and drank when I was given a drink. As stupid as it sounds SpongeBob got my mind off of everything. Most T.V. shows do.

At around 6 or 6:30, I had just finished eating a sandwich and I continued to watch my shows, until a man looking around his early-40's came in and pulled one of the plush chairs up next to my bed. He had curly brown hair and a beard. His eyes were also brown and looked older than he did.

"Hello Percy." He said. "My name is Chiron. Chiron Bruner."

I paid him little attention, not wanting to talk to anyone. He understood what I was doing, but continued to talk. "I understand that from what the nurses have said that you don't want to go into the foster system."

"I know that you don't want to speak with anyone right now, but I wanted you to know your options." He said trying to get my attention.

"You know Percy you look a lot like your father." He said with a smile getting my attention. I turned towards him and said, "I know."

He smiled a little and said, "I was friends with him when he used to work with me. I knew your mother too, a lovely lady she was."

I looked away blinking back tears and I choked out, "What-what do you want?"

"Nothing bad Percy, it's actually something your father used to do after something similar like this happened to him." Chiron said.

Chiron had my full attention now. "I met him when I was 15 years old. Patrick, your dad, was only 13 when he started. We were friends for a long time, until your dad finished at 25 after meeting your mom. He didn't come back because he wanted to stay with your mom and you."

"What did he do? I thought he was just a manufacturer for boats and stuff." I asked.

Chiron looked around the room for a second and said a little quieter, "I'm sorry. I cannot tell you because it is secret, but once you can get out of this hospital I will tell you what I can. Okay?" I nodded and Chiron patted my hand before saying goodbye and heading out the door.

_1 month later..._

Chiron had visited me at least twice a week until I was finally able to get my cast off. He told me that when I did, then he would show me the O.A. I had no idea why it was called the O.A., but I learned not to question it because I wasn't going to get an answer yet. All I knew was it was where my dad went when he was 13. Chiron told me pretty much nothing about it because he wasn't allowed to for some reason. He basically told me that it was another option if I didn't want to go into the foster system.

Today was the day that Chiron was coming. I was already dressed in some clothes that the nurses had gotten for me. I had a gotten a regular white shirt, jeans, some white socks, old black converse, and a black jacket. It was cold out so the nurse that had been watching me, I learned her name was Jackie, made me zip up my jacket and make sure I wasn't cold. I had grown to really like Jackie. She was like an older sister to me. She was actually just starting out in the hospital, her first time in the ambulance was that night and she had decided to become my personal nurse and I was sad because I had to go.

I had learned that, after Chiron shows me what he had been talking about for this past month, I would be able to chose from that and a foster home. Chiron hadn't told me much, but that my dad went there and there were kids of all ages from there.

Chiron had finally gotten to the hospital. It was already 2:00 in the afternoon and I was eagerly awaiting him. He was in a dark brown leather jacket with jeans and his hair was lightly combed back and his beard was trimmed. He smiled when he saw me and waved. I was waiting in the waiting room with a bunch of other people who were there for loved ones. I walked up to Chiron who was signing my release papers, I assumed and stood next to him. A tall lady with black hair came up to the counter, who I recognized as the lady from the child services office. She was supposed to come along to make sure I was safe, but I didn't see why when I was very comfortable with Chiron. She said for protection, but her against Chiron wouldn't help anything. Chiron wasn't a bad guy that I knew of, so him hitting someone especially a lady seemed out of the question.

The lady, Ms. Reese, told me that I would be riding with Chiron and she would be in a car behind us. I nodded and smiled because I wanted to ride with him because maybe out of the hospital, he would tell me stuff.

We all rode down to the parking garage, where both of the cars were. Ms. Reese had the typical mom car, a minivan, with extra seats in the back, while Chiron had a new white sports car. I smiled gleefully as Chiron unlocked his car and I hopped in the front seat. Chiron smiled at me knowing I was excited about the car.

He revved the engine and backed up out of the parking spot with the minivan right behind us. Chiron turned on the radio, but low enough for us to talk.

"So I'm guessing you're wondering what I've been keeping from you?" Chiron said glancing over at me and then back at the road.

I nodded and he continued talking, "Well, for starters the O.A. stands for Olympus Agency."

"Agency? Like the C.I.A?" I asked.

Chiron nodded, but didn't look at me and I kept talking, "So like spy's and undercover people?"

"Yes." was all Chiron said.

I was stunned and confused. My dad used to be an agent, a secret agent?

Chiron looked over at my stunned face and chuckled, "You're dad was one of the best. He worked with some of his closest friends, Zack and Henry. They were the main trio, they were all best friends and even considered brothers to one another. They all were pretty much the best of the best and you were lucky to go with them on a task. I was lucky enough to have become friends with your dad before the others and we still were."

"What about you?" I asked still listening to him.

"Well, I guess you could say I was good too. I had become the main trainer at the academy when I turned 18. I have been ever since and I am now one of the owners of the academy."He said glancing at me every few seconds or so.

"Cool, so you said that there were kids there. How old is the youngest?" I asked.

"Well, our youngest was brought here when she was 7, but the youngest right now is 10." He said while getting off on an exit from the highway.

"Okay, so then there are girls there." I pretty much stated.

"Yeah, of course. Not only guys can become agents." He said a little gruffly.

"No, no. I didn't mean to be sexist. I was just wondering, you didn't mention girls until the 7 year old." I said defending myself.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for coming out harshly, a lot of those girls are like daughters. The one who was 7 in particularly." He said.

"How old is she now?" I asked.

"Your age, 12." He said.

"Oh. So, are there many my age?" I asked.

"Yes, actually your age has quite a few more than the others, but we don't have a lot of people there. We probably have around 100 kids there." He said. "From 10 to 20 right now. A lot of our spies take off around 20 to start new lives. Instead of the 25 like before."

"Can you stay for as long as you want?" I asked.

"Of course, but we recommend you to help out with a job there, like I do." He said.

"What exactly do we do there?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "I was waiting for you to ask that." He cleared his throat and began to talk again, "Well, we train you to fight, to sneak around, to help keep people or places safe, and to take down bad people. You usually train for a few years until you are good enough to get your first task."

I nodded and we finally came to a stop on a gravel road in front of a big white with blue trim ranch house. Woods surrounded the sides of the house, so I couldn't see behind it, but it looked sort of like a normal house with what it seemed, a farm in the back.

I was about to get out of the car, but Chiron's hand grabbed my arm. "Don't mention what I have told you to Ms. Reese." I nodded at him and he let go. He got out as well as Ms. Reese from her minivan. Chiron led us to the front door and was greeted with a man who looked slightly buff, but like a surfer. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me and opened the door.

"Hello, Argus. It's good to see you back. I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Chiron said to the guy, Argus.

"Yeah, the girls were surprisingly fast, but I would expect that from them." Argus said with sly smile.

"Of course they were." Chiron said back and then said, "I'm being rude. This is Percy Jackson and Ms. Reese." Chiron motioned to us and Argus looked at me with a sad smile.

"He sure does look like, Patrick." Argus said.

I frowned a little with the mention of my dad especially that he somehow knew him and I had no idea who he was.

Chiron put a hand on my back and led me into the living room. Ms. Reese followed behind and sat down on one of the baby blue couches in the mostly white room. Chiron sat down next to her and Ms. Reese took out some paper work. Chiron looked up at me and said, "Why don't you look around out back? I need to look over these papers and if you want to stay you are more than welcome to."

I nodded at Chiron and headed to the white back door. I opened it and ran into someone. They fell on the ground with an "Ow." and I hit my head on the side of the door. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to see a blonde headed girl around my age sitting on the ground.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I said trying to help her up.

"It's okay." She said as she took my hand to help pull her up. She was an inch taller than me and had these amazing princess curls that curled around on her shoulders. I was stunned, I hadn't met a girl like this before. She was really pretty, not like the other girls at my old private school, who were mean and a lot bigger than me. She smiled sweetly at me, but I didn't let go of her hand. She looked down at me for a second with a cocked eyebrow and I noticed her eyes weren't the usual blue like I had thought. They were actually grey, like a cloud on a stormy dad. It made her look intimidating, but also prettier.

I blushed and let go of her hand and she just kept smiling at me. "So you must be new."

I stuttered, "Uh-uh...um...yeah. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

She laughed a little at my stuttering and said, "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Do you want me to give you a tour?"

"Sure. Chiron told me to check outside and I have no idea where I'm going, so I think a tour would help." I said.

She smiled and took my hand, leading me down the steps. I blushed because, well, I'm only 12 give me a break. A couple of years ago I thought girls had cooties, except for of course my mom. I cringed at the thought.

Annabeth noticed and asked, "What's wrong, Percy?"

"Nothing. My...never mind." I said shaking my head.

"Percy, we were all brought here for the same reason as you. I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking about." Annabeth said while letting go of my hand an crossing her arms.

I shifted on my feet awkwardly and said, "My mom. I was thinking about my mom."

Annabeth uncrossed her arms and put a hand on my shoulder, "I know what you mean. My parents died in a house fire when I was 7, but you know..." she looked around for a second, "I don't believe that."

I cocked my head to the left and said, "Why not?"

"Something doesn't feel right about that. I know I was only seven, but still it just doesn't seem right." She said looking uncomfortably at the ground.

To break the ice, I started a new conversation, "So you're Chiron's "Special daughter"?"

Annabeth blushed a little and said, "Yeah, I've been here since I was 7, so he has been like a second father to me."

I nodded understanding because Chiron above any other guy that I've met, would seem like the coolest guy to have as a father. Annabeth shook her head and said, "Come on I'll show you around."

We walked past at least 10 more houses that were just like the house where Chiron and Ms. Reese is, or "The Big House" as I'm told by Annabeth. They were about half the size, but still looked plenty big. Annabeth showed me her "house" which was the 4th one. She told me that we had to stay in a certain house depending on our ages. The houses were lined up so that there were 5 houses on one side and five directly across. Boys on one side and girls on the other. Technically girls weren't allowed in the boys and boys weren't allowed in the girls without supervision because some kids started to date here, mostly the older kids. Annabeth explained that to me and asked how old I was. I told her 12 and she smiled and said me too. I was a little shocked, I mean she looked maybe 13 or even an early 14 year old, but I guess not. She pointed me towards the one across from her house, number 3.

She explained the cabins from #10 to the big house:

#10- girls from 18 and up. #9- boys from 18 and up.

#8- girls from 16-17. #7- boys from 16-17.

#6- girls from 14-15. #5- boys from 14-15.

#4- girls from 12-13. #3- boys from 12-13.

#2- girls from 11 and under. #1- boys from 11 and under.

The big house was for all workers and owners.

Annabeth explained that every 2 years you would change from house to house, so the younger ones would feel safer because the older ones were usually fine farther away. After Annabeth explained that, she brought me towards the woods that we straight ahead from the back of the big house. I could faintly see a path forming that I couldn't see before from the big house.

"So this is our "trail"." Annabeth said with a smile and air quotes around trail.

I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "What do you mean by "trail"?"

She just smiled mischievously at me and grabbed my hand. She led me on the path and it finally opened up to a clearing at least 2 football fields long and 3 football fields wide. There was also a hint of a beach in the back, but it was hard to tell with at least 100 kids running around.

Annabeth showed me to the first big building on my right. She told my it was the school because even though we were there we still had to learn because most kids were still young enough to be in school. She showed me the classroom, which there were only 4.

"Every age group switches off and right now it was the older girls and guys turn, the 14-17 year olds. They started at 12:30 and will end at 4:30, I had started at 8:00 A.M. and we ended at 12:00. The eldest kids either don't start until 5:00 or don't go at all. We only are in school for 4 hours a day, so it's better than regular school."

"What do you do while you're not in school?" I asked.

"We train." She stated like it was obvious.

"Oh..." I said stupidly.

She shook her head at me and smiled."I'll show you the pavilion and then the gym and practice field."

I smiled at her and we walked on a graveled path from the school and to the big open building that had a bunch of tables in it.

"So we all eat here, obviously. We," she pointed to both of us, "eat right after school, so at around 12 with everyone else." She walked over to the 2nd tabled to the left and said, "I eat here because the tables are set up like the houses, so you sit there." she pointed to the table 5 feet away across from hers. I nodded and she told me that you just walk up to the big sort of concession stand place to the back of the pavilion and they give you choices to chose from. Usually burgers or sandwich's, but if you're a vegetarian, there are things for you.

I nodded through all of this and she said, "You don't talk much do you?"

Just to annoy her I shrugged and she bumped my shoulder and I smiled. "I talk, it's just I don't know you very well."

"Then how would you get to know me, if you don't talk to me?" She asked.

"I did not think of that." I muttered and she laughed and pulled me by my hand towards another graveled path leading to another building. On the way there, Annabeth waved to other kids mostly girls around our age and some waved weirdly at me, I just smiled ,and Annabeth pulled me harder along. I could finally see the beach by the time we were at the big building, Annabeth snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "This is the gym."

I looked at the big double glass doors and entered with her. She brought me up to the front desk, like it was a normal YMCA back at home. There was an older very pretty girl there who looked up and greeted Annabeth. "Hello, Annabeth. How may I help you?"

"Um, hi Caly. I was just going to introduce you to Percy, he might be staying with us." Annabeth told the girl, Caly.

"Oh, that's wonderful. It's been almost a year since anyone new." She said with a bright smile. I was dazed by it.

"Percy? Percy!" Annabeth said while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked. Annabeth just shook her head at me and started cracking up. She turned to Caly and said, "I don't know how you do it, every time. The guys go all goo-goo eyes on you."

Caly laughed and blushed at Annabeth's words. I was totally confused and Annabeth pulled me away from the main desk. She let go of me and walked towards another set of doors. She opened them to show me the gym. It had a bunch of older guys playing basketball. Annabeth wasn't even paying attention to me anymore, she was staring at one of the older guys who conveniently had his shirt off, him being on the skins team. I pushed her shoulder lightly and she looked back over to me with a blush. I cocked an eyebrow and she scowled. "Oh, give me a break at least I wasn't drooling over him like you were Caly." It was my turn to blush and she took my hand and led me out of the gym and down a small hall. She showed me that there were locker rooms and that I would get one.

Annabeth showed me the rest of the gym that included, a pool, a small track above the gym that connected to the workout room above, a knife room, where you learn to handle one, a wrestling room ,and then out back was a shooting range.

"Okay, now onto my favorite place." Annabeth said with a smile.

"There's more?" I asked.

"Yep." Annabeth said dragging me by my hand once again.

We walked past the pavilion and towards the school. I was starting to get confused because I had already seen the school, but Annabeth walked right past it and onto a path I hadn't seen before. I was starting to get dark and I realized that it was probably almost 5:00 and I was wondering if Chiron and Ms. Reese were done, but it did look like a lot of papers that they had to go though, so I doubted it.

Annabeth led me to a smaller building. Annabeth started to smile wider than I had seen her and she opened the door and I heard her breathe in the air. I looked in, it was a library. Now I usually I would hate to be in a library, but as oddly as it sounds, it was actually nice. There was a fireplace in the corner by a desk with a 15 to 16 year old boy who look a lot like Annabeth with a book in his face staring intently at it and turning the page every minute or so. Annabeth walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up in surprise and fell off of his stool. "Annabeth! You scared me."

"Sorry, Malcolm. I was just going to introduce you to Percy. He might be staying with us." Annabeth said to Malcolm.

Malcolm smiled and stuck his hand out, "Malcolm Chase. I'm Annabeth's older bro."

I smiled at him and said, "I figured, you two look a lot alike."

Malcolm nodded and said, "Yeah. We got our dad's hair and mom's eyes. What about you?"

"I'm uh...carbon copy of my dad." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

Annabeth and Malcolm smiled at me and Malcolm said, "So how do you like the library? Well, I guess really the whole Agency."

"Um...it's cool. I like the library and the agency." I said looking around at all the books. I had never really liked reading, but hanging out here on a cold winter day seemed like the best idea.

"That's good." Malcolm checked his watch and sighed. "It's almost dinner time, you might want to take him back to the big house to see Chiron."

Annabeth nodded at him and led me out of the warm place. She walked me back to the big house to find them sorting the papers into one pile. Chiron smiled and said, "Ah...so you've met Annabeth."

"Yeah, I literally ran into her on my way out of the house." I said to him glancing at Annabeth.

She was blushing and I smiled at that. Chiron huffed a little and said, "Okay Percy it's your choice. Here or the foster system."

I thought about it for a second and said, "I think I'll stay here."

Chiron and Annabeth smiled at me widely. Ms. Reese sighed, but smiled too. Chiron signed a few papers and so did I. After that I said goodbye to Ms. Reese, Chiron and Annabeth showed me back down to the pavilion where a lot of other kids were heading either from the gym, the school, or from their houses. Once we were at the pavilion, Annabeth had to leave me to sit with a lot of other girls our age while Chiron brought me up to the front by the concession stand places that were now open. I saw Malcolm who was sitting at the table that was 2nd closest to the concessions, which meant he was actually 16 or 17. I noticed Caly, who I just realized was way older than me because she was sitting at the faculty table directly in the back.

Chiron started to talk and I realized that this was probably normal because everyone quieted down and turned towards the front. "Hello everyone. Today, we are actually going to get another member. We haven't had a new one in almost a year, but I hope everyone will help him around and make him feel welcome. His name is Percy Jackson, he will be with the 12-13 year olds, so please make him feel comfortable in house #3 and please no pranks Conner and Travis." Chiron looked pointedly at two boys at the end of the table who looked almost exactly alike and I figured were twins. "Now, I think you all have waited enough, so you may eat."

I had just realized that everyone had already had food in front of them before Chiron's speech. Annabeth came up behind me and ordered with me. She got a burger with a soda and I did the same. Once we got our food, Annabeth waved to me and sat down in between a few girls at her table. I walked over to mine and didn't know where to sit. A boy who was shoving cheese enchiladas in his mouth and who had caramel skin with brown curly hair, moved over a little and patted down the spot next to him. I smiled at him and took the seat. He swallowed his food and stuck out his hand, "I'm Grover. Grover Underwood."

I shook his hand and said, "Percy Jackson." He nodded and said, "I know, you're my new roommate."

"Cool. So how long have you been here?" I asked.

He looked down glumly and said, "Since I was 10."

I saw that he looked like he was going to cry and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He smiled at me and said, "No it's okay. I just get a little over emotional."

I nodded and talked to everyone at my table. There was Jason, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, who had a sister, Thalia, who was Annabeth's roommate, and he lived directly across the hall from me along with his roommate Leo, his best friend who looks like a small Latino elf. To the right of our room was the Stoll brother's or Conner and Travis. They looked almost exactly the same, both had brown hair and blue eyes, but Conner was barely taller. They were the pranksters here and you had to be careful to lock you doors at all times, so they do get you stuff. I then met a guy Beckendorf or Charlie as only a few people are allowed to call him, but we're only allowed Beck or Beckendorf. He roomed with a guy Nico to left of us. Nico was really strange and quiet. He talked a few times, but mostly kept to himself.

I looked over a few times to the girls table where I saw Annabeth laughing with a about the same number of girls we had guys. She was sitting on the edge of the table with a Goth looking girl right next to her. That was Thalia as Jason explained to me, his long lost sister who he met up with here. They didn't look the same and were barely the same age, Jason was younger, but barely by a year and a few months.

After dinner, Grover who apparently had crutches led me to our house. It had two story's and literally looked like a real house. When you walked in there was a small kitchen to the right and a family room to the left, with a TV and a couch. Down a hall, there were two bathrooms with showers for the mornings. There were movie cases and video game cases all over the place and smiled at that. Grover led me up the steps and to the middle door on the right side. The room was a light blue color and it had a twin bed on both the right and the left sides. Grover's side was obviously the left because all of his stuff was on the bed and nothing, but covers and two pillows were on the other. It made me feel sad knowing that I didn't have anything with me.

"They bring you your stuff tomorrow. Don't worry." Grover said looking over at me. I smiled at him and he asked if I wanted to play video games with the other guys down stairs. I nodded and went down stairs for awhile. I got my mind off of everything that had been happening lately and the guys showed me how to play different games that they had. By 10:00 the guys called it quits because they had to have lights out by 10:30 because that was one of the downsides of being able to have a TV in the house or it would be 11:00 as I was told, but Grover explained it was worth it.

Grover and the rest of us headed upstairs for bed, Grover gave me an extra pair of clothes to borrow for tomorrow. I thanked him and took off my shoes and pants. I slid into the bed and tried to go to sleep. I head light snoring from Grover 15 minutes later and I decided that I wasn't going to be able to go to bed right now. I grabbed my pants and shoes and slipped them on. I walked quietly out of the room and out of the house. I walked on the path through the woods and realized that it was a little scary going alone at night out here. I walked towards the beach and sat down in the sand. I took off my shoes and socks and dug my feet into the sand. I listened to the waves and thought about how different my life was going to be now. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard footsteps behind me and I started to wipe my eyes. I looked behind me to see someone with blonde curly hair was coming towards me. It was Annabeth. She sat down next to me, but didn't say anything to me, that was a first, she had been talking to me all day. She grabbed my hand after a second and used it to wipe the tears off of my face. She smiled sadly at me and I knew it wasn't pity because she had also been through it. I don't know how long we had been out there, but I heard Annabeth yawn and decided that it was time to get back. She held my hand the whole way, even tighter through the woods, I figured that she was most likely scared like I was before. She let go of my hand when we got to her steps and I told her I would see her tomorrow and I thanked her for staying with me. She just smiled and waved. I headed back up to my room and took my shoes off again and my pants and finally fell asleep in my new bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I really hope you like this chapter! I'm making this start in 2013, so they're juniors this year and are turning 17.**

**Please R&R.**

**Thanks,**

**SBC1290**

**Shout out:**

**dust shadows: Thank you for reviewing and helping me notice some problems. I fixed it at the beginning of the story saying who was who and how old. I made Percy except it so soon because I was going to go right onto this chapter with him being 16, so I did it faster. Sorry for the confusion. **

***Percy's P.O.V.***

_About 4 years later..._

I awoke to someone banging on Grover and my door loudly. "Come on guys! Breakfast starts in a half hour! Get your asses up!" It was Jason. He was always the one who woke us up in the mornings for some reason and was wide awake. I groaned and got out of bed. Grover was still asleep and I smiled a little. I grabbed my pillow and walked over to him. I hit him on the head with it and he shot up moaning something about food. I chuckled and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a white t-shirt, some new underwear, a pair of black Nike shorts, and my shower stuff.

I hurried down the steps and to the bathrooms. Leo was banging on the one on the right where I figured Beckendorf was in. Jason was usually the only one who gets up early enough to be able to get a good amount of time in the shower.

"Come on Beck. You've been in there for 15 minutes already." Leo shouted while he kept banging on the door.

"I know, I get another 5." Beckendorf shouted back while turning off the shower.

I turned to the bathroom on the right where I heard the door open slightly and saw Travis sneaking out with a thumbs up sign. I silently laughed and went in the bathroom, shutting the door loudly and turning on the shower.

I heard Leo run over to my bathroom and yelled, "Percy! I know that was you!"

"I can't hear you! I'm showering!" I yelled back. I smiled and took a shower. I changed into my clothes after drying off and brushing my teeth. I tried to dry my hair and even brush it, but it wasn't really working.

I sighed and brought my dirty clothes and my shower stuff out of the bathroom and with me back up stairs. I threw my dirty clothes in my hamper where it would be taken later to be washed and cleaned. I grabbed some black long socks from out of my dresser and slipped then on along with my regular running shoes. It was already 8:00, so breakfast had started already and I was late as usual.

I jogged down into the woods on the path and showed up right when Chiron started to talk. Leo and Grover were trying to catch up with me, well, Grover was trying as best as he could with crutches. I made it up there with Grover and Leo right behind me now.

"Ah, what a surprise. Good morning Percy, Leo, and Grover. I was just explaining the day." Chiron said.

I smiled and sat down at the 2nd closest table where Jason, Nico, Beckendorf, Travis, and Conner already were grinning at us. I smiled and said, "Good morning Chiron. Sorry we were late."

I sat down next to Jason and Grover went to my left and Leo across from me. I looked over at the table across from us and noticed Annabeth. She was laughing and smiling at me. I winked at her and she started to laugh even more and I smiled at that. Annabeth had become one of my best friends over the few years that I had been there. We had gotten to do a few missions with each other, but nothing really serious. I was close with all of the kids my age both boys and girls. We had to do pretty much everything together, so we all became good friends.

After Chiron finished his regular speech, Leo, Grover, and I shot out of our seats and went up to grab our food. Everybody else already had their food like usual because we were supposed to get it before Chiron started to talk. I got French Toast and some sausage with a glass of milk. I sat back down at the table and ate my food. After breakfast, I had free time for a half an hour until I had to start training. I usually used this time to take a nap or just hang out, but today I was planning on asking Chiron if I could help out around the Academy.

I headed to the big house and told Jason I would hang out with him later. I waved to a few people who were either heading to school or getting an early start in the gym or shooting range. I walked up the familiar wooden steps and headed in through the back door. Chiron was usually in his office after breakfast, so I headed down the hall and to the left to a small room. I was about to knock on the door when I heard voices, "I don't know if the deaths were accidents."

"Yes, yes. I know. It is very strange. All of the 16 year olds." I heard Chiron's voice.

What? 16 year olds? Do they mean our parents? I continued to listen, but I heard someone get up and move towards the door. I scrambled away from the door and back down the hall. I opened the back door and hid on the other side of it. I waited a second before looking back through the window on the door. I didn't see anyone, so I headed back down the stairs and towards the woods.

On the way to the gym, I just kept thinking. What does he mean that they weren't accidents? Did Chiron mean that all of our Parents death's weren't accidents? I shook the thoughts out of my head as I went up to the side of the gym and out to the back, to the shooting range.

I was 10 minutes early to the shooting range class. I entered the building and said "Hi." to some of the girls from house #8 who were already there getting ready. I walked over to Annabeth who was among them.

"Hey." I said to her when I got to her. She smiled and said, "Hey."

I cleared my throat and said, "Can I talk to you?" she looked at me like saying go on and I continued, "Privately."

Annabeth nodded and Thalia, Jason's older sister, just smiled at us like she knew something I didn't. Annabeth turned to her and said, "Tell Mr. Matthews that we'll be back, if we're late." Thalia just kept on smiling and I took that as a yes and dragged Annabeth outside and all the way over to the library.

Malcolm wasn't there anymore, having left early when he was 18, so he could go to college. Annabeth had decided to stay, but if she ever wanted, she would be allowed to live with Malcolm. I opened the door to find no one there like usual. The library wasn't supposed to open until 2 in the afternoon, but they usually left it unlocked. I brought her in and she made me sit down with her at one of the tables.

"Percy what's wrong?" She asked looking at me worriedly.

"Well, you know how I told you I was going to ask Chiron for a job." I asked.

"Yeah, you told me on Friday." She said.

"Yeah, well, I went up to the big house and to Chiron's office and I heard people in there, so I was about to leave when I heard..." I couldn't say it.

Annabeth took my hand and said, "What did you hear?"

"I heard them say, that-that maybe our parents deaths were supposed to happen, maybe they were accidents." I said looking up at her.

She pursed her lips and asked, "Are you sure he meant our parents?"

"Yeah, he said all of the 16 year olds." I said.

Annabeth's mouth fell open and she just stared at me like she was going to throw up. I mean I did just open up a pretty much healed wound. She stood up and started to pace. She started to ramble about things that didn't make any since and then stopped suddenly and said, "We need to talk to Chiron."

"But, what if I'm wrong?" I asked.

"You know what you heard and what if your right?" she countered back.

I sighed and got up. I opened the door for her and we headed out and to the big house. Once we got there, Argus, the main chauffer and caretaker here, looked at us like we were doing something wrong because we weren't at the shooting range where our age should be. We walked past him as he was fixing a gutter that had gotten loose on the side of the house. I waved at him, but Annabeth was in too much of a hurry to do and opened the door.

We walked down the hall, took a left, and Annabeth knocked on Chiron's door. We heard shuffling and then the door opening. Chiron smiled at us and motioned us to go in. Annabeth went in first and sat down in on the wooden chairs in front of his desk. I took the other and Chiron sat down in his chair behind his desk. "So what can I do for you two?"

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded with a sad smile. Chiron was looking at us and sounded mad, "Percy what did you do?"

I was about to answer by Annabeth beat me to it, she was blushing and I had no idea what was going on. "No, no. Percy didn't do anything. Um, he overheard you talking about something."

"Oh, no. I thought I heard something outside." He muttered to himself. He looked glumly up at us and asked, "What exactly did you hear, Percy?"

"Um, that you were talking with someone and they said...something about...that maybe the deaths of our parent's weren't accidents...and then you agreed and said all of the 16 year olds." I said.

Chiron sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. Annabeth couldn't wait any longer and said, "Well, is it true?"

Chiron didn't look at us and said, "Yes, I think it is, we've gone over the deaths and they don't make since why all of your parents died in some strange way. I have been wondering since your parents died, Annabeth, something just doesn't seem right."

"That's what I've always thought." Annabeth said quietly.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

Chiron sighed again and said, "Well, I had been planning on sending someone to-"

Annabeth cut him off, "Send us! We can do it."

"Now, Annabeth, I don't know. This would be getting you guys into serious stuff, worse than last year." Chiron said.

I grimaced at the thought and so did Annabeth. Last year was one of our hardest missions, one of our friends, who was two years older than us, ended up dying because of this guy who kept her captive and tricked us. She was one of Annabeth's friends and Annabeth was heartbroken when we found her body. We eventually got the guy, but Annabeth had to shoot him on the spot because he tried to get away. Annabeth had been having a bad time dealing with it, but lately she has seemed to be getting better.

Chiron tapped his fingers his desk a few times and said, "Okay, okay. I think you guys would be able to do this, but we are going to have to tell the others. After dinner, I would like to talk to all of you, so please tell your roommates beforehand."

We both nodded. "You two better get back to class." Chiron said.

We both nodded again and I opened the door again for Annabeth. She Just kept on walking after that, like she was really mad about something. She pushed open the back door, almost making it slam me in the face. She turned to me angry and sad tears going down her face. "How can you be so quiet?!" She yells at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Chiron, just told us that our parents were murdered and you act like you don't care." She yelled again.

Now that got me mad, "You think this is easy for me?! I watched my parents die, Annabeth! You weren't even home and I was in the back seat and was lucky enough to be alive!" I yelled back. I was somehow in front of her now. Her face softened and looked guilty. I sighed and pulled her close to me. I put a hand on her back pushing her up to hug me. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me back tightly. She put her head in the crook of my neck and muttered an, "I'm sorry."

I just chuckled and kissed the top of her head. I let go of her and said, "It's fine. I sort of just got better and... I'm not about to cry in front of you." I said while lifting her chin up lightly to look at me.

She smiled a little and said, "It's okay if you cry in front of me. I won't think anything less of you and plus you already have."

I nodded glumly and she sighed wiping the tears from her eyes and pinched her cheeks lightly trying to make it seem like she wasn't crying. She smiled lightly at me and said, "Let's go. We're already late as it is." I nodded and followed her down the steps and we headed to the shooting range.

As I followed behind Annabeth I thought about what she had said. Why wasn't I as of upset? Don't get me wrong I loved my parents, but when I heard, I felt like it wasn't new news, that I somehow already knew this. Like it made sense, after Chiron told me, I mean who drives down a road on the opposite side, unless you're from London or if you were drunk, then I wouldn't understand. After the accident happened, they wouldn't let me know any specific details as to what happened exactly because I was just a little kid and they didn't want to scare me. I shook the thoughts out of my head as we came got to the shooting range entrance and walked in with Annabeth.

It was dinner already time and I had gotten there early, wanting to get it over with, so I wouldn't feel guilty about knowing and not saying anything to anyone. I shared a glance with Annabeth and she gave me a small smile, as we were in the lines to get food. I grabbed a sub sandwich, a bag of BBQ chips, and a blue Gatorade.

I sat down next to Travis on my right and Grover to my left. Jason and Leo were across from me arguing about a video game. Nico was to Jason's right and was quiet as usually, barely touching his food. Conner and Travis were talking in whispers next to me, most likely planning some prank on one of the girls. I figured Katie because Travis had the biggest crush on her and Conner just thought it was fun to do it to her because they saved all of their best ones for her.

Once everyone was seated, Chiron started to talk. He did his usual talking about the day and if there was any new stuff going on in the agency. At the end of his speech he looked at me and added on, "...oh and I would like it if the 16 year olds would please stay after dinner. That is all."

I looked down at my food and ate a few bites while the others talked about what they thought Chiron was going to talk to us about. Most were thinking Conner and Travis had done something and a few were thinking that we were going to get something special.

I sat quietly threw dinner and barely ate. I threw my stuff away, when Grover did and sat back down with everyone. Slowly everyone, but us guy and the girl left, even the staff. It was just us and Chiron now. The girls and guys facing the forest turned around, so they were now facing Chiron.

Chiron stood in the middle of the aisle between the tables in front of us, and started to talk. "Now, you all probably wondering why you are here."

Most of us nodded, but a few just waited patiently wanting him to get to the point. Chiron cleared his throat and continued, "Well, it's not easy to say, but we have been wondering this for awhile now." Chiron took a deep breath and said, "It has to do with your parents. All of them."

That got everyone to pay attention. Heads snapped his way and they had their ears open to hear what the man had to say. Our parents were only ever mentioned when you chose to speak about them or with Dr. Jacobs, our "counselor" sort of person, he mostly talked us though our rough times with what happened before joining.

Chiron sighed and ran a hand threw his hand and continued, "Well, we've been wondering for a long time about your parents death's. Recently something's have brought our attention back to all of your parents deaths." I sucked in a shaky breath and waited for him to say it. He continued, "We have realized that maybe... your parents death's weren't accidents..."

"What are you talking about? Is this some kind of sick joke?" I heard someone ask.

I looked over to where I heard the voice. It was Nico. I was surprised because he barely ever talked. Nobody besides Chiron and Dr. Jacobs knew what happened to his parents. He looked furious and like he was going to cry at the same time.

"No, Nico it's not. I'm sorry." Chiron said.

I took the time of silence to look up at everyone else. The guys were holding it in, but I could tell that some were wanting to cry, it didn't matter that they were 16, it still hurt. I looked over at the girls and saw some crying others holding it in trying to be tough. I looked at Annabeth particularly, she let one tear flow down her face and wiped it away quickly and acted as though nothing happened, but I caught her eye and she knew I saw it.

I saw Chiron shift around on his feet and said, "I think, tonight was enough talk and tomorrow morning we can all meet in the debriefing room after breakfast."

Nobody said anything, but we all got up and I heard a few of the girls stumble and sniffle getting down. I went straight over to Annabeth and hugged her. She fell into my arms and I felt my shirt get wet by where her face was. I held her for a moment and she let go, trying to regain her composure. I wiped the tears from her face with my hands. She didn't smile or say anything. She just looked up at me with blood shot eyes and stared. I looked away after a few seconds and brought her down the steps of the pavilion and towards the woods.

Annabeth clung onto my arm while we walked back to the houses. I stopped at the front of hers. I hugged her tightly and then let go slightly and pulled her back, so I could see her face. I moved a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "It's okay, it will be okay. We'll figure this out."

She nodded lightly and hugged me again. I looked back at her sad face and knew that I would give anything to not make her look like this. I sighed and kissed her forehead goodbye and headed across the way back to my house. I turned to watch her go inside before I did.

I entered the house and was surprised to see Nico with Thalia on the couch. She was rubbing his back as he hugged her. I looked over at her and she smiled lightly at me, fresh tear tracks on her face and some brimming her eye lids. I nodded at her and headed up stairs. I walked past some of the rooms and found most of the guys in their beds face down. I went into my room and found Grover the same way.

I sighed and changed my clothes. I turned the light off and climbed into my bed. I stuffed my face into my pillow and knew that I wasn't going to be going to sleep tonight.

The next morning, I didn't awake to Jason's knocking or yelling. I awoke all by myself and on time too, surprisingly. I grabbed some clothes and shower stuff and headed to the shower. No one was yelling or pounding on the door to get in. Beckendorf was in the shower like usual with Leo waiting outside the door, just like yesterday, when everything was normal. I figured Travis was in the other like yesterday and I was right when he came out a few minutes later and I let Leo go ahead in that one while I waited for Beckendorf to come out.

I waited for another 10 minutes until Beckendorf finally came out and I headed in. I took a long shower and just stood in there for a while knowing that if I got out that I would have to get dressed, go to breakfast, and then realize that everything that had happened yesterday was real. I decided to get out after 10 minutes later after feeling the water get cold.

I dried myself off and changed into black shirt, some shorts, and my regular Nike shoes. I took all of my shower stuff back up to my room and made Grover get up because he was still asleep. He woke up with blood shot eyes and nodded at what I was saying and got out of bed.

I headed down to the pavilion early because I didn't feel like waiting for anyone because it wasn't like I was going to talk to them. There were already a few people there, so I sat down at my table and set my head down. I waited for awhile until I heard more people coming.

I sat quietly until breakfast was over. I played with a lose string on the end of my shirt the whole time. No one talked to anyone at my table. We all either ate or sat quietly the whole way through breakfast. Few people noticed us being quiet, they probably thought we got into trouble last night, when we were told to stay.

Once everyone finished eating and left to go to their daily activities or class, Chiron led us towards the gym. The briefing room was to the right of the gym and hasn't been used in a month or so. The building was only a one story and had only a few windows with two big black double glass doors in the front. The building was relatively small, compared to most of the others. It only had 3 rooms. The front where you walked in, debriefing room A, and debriefing room B.

Chiron opened the doors for debriefing room A and we all shuffled in, boys on the left, girls on the right. I sat somewhere in the middle with Jason on my left and Grover on my right. Chiron stood at the front of the table and waited for everyone to sit.

Chiron shuffled on his feet and began to talk, "Now since most of you are probably wonder why I didn't mention anything before." Some nodded and he continued, "Well, that is because I wasn't sure if what I was thinking was just me being paranoid or if I was actually right and now that I have good enough evidence, I know that this isn't some coincidence. I think it was planned."

He moved over to the right of the board that was behind him and grabbed a little remote to turn it on. It popped up with pictures of our parents, well the one or ones that went here. Chiron began to talk again, "These, "He motioned to the pictures, "are all of your parents. They all went here and were some of our best agents. They, as you all know died in some tragic way, whether it be a fire or a car accident or a blow to the head. We believe that we know who has been doing this." Chiron clicked a button on the remote and a man who looked in his late 50's or early 60's popped up. He wasn't looking at the camera and it looked like her was in a city downtown. He had on a regular green button-up shirt, a pair of slacks, and some nice leather shoes. His black hair was slicked back without a hair out of place. He had on a few rings and a nice pricey watch. He looked like a typical older man who was in one of the higher places of work. He didn't look like much of a threat, but most of our targets look like a normal person. "This is Kronus or K as we have called him in the past."

Jason was the first to speak up out of all of us, "What do you mean by the past?"

"Well, all of your parents worked together at one point or another to try and stop him. He has done a lot of stuff that has even put him on watch lists in many countries. He has given us a lot of trouble over the years and at one point around 4 years ago he vanished. He popped back up last year when one of the older kids were doing a drug bust. K almost killed the kid, but he got away, barely, one of the few who did." Chiron said shaking his head.

"So you're saying this guy killed our parents because they messed with him?" Thalia asked.

"Not exactly, a few years after we started to chase after him, his wife ended up dying in a big explosion on his land and he blamed it on all of your parents thinking that was revenge for everything else. He's been looking for the right time for revenge ever since and slowly killing all of your parents did it for him. "

All of us looked around at each other and then Grover spoke up, "Well, what are we going to do?"

"I've found out that K had been recruiting some people to his side, younger kids, your age. They go to a school here in New York. I want a few of you going in and try to get information out of them."

Jason looked over at him skeptically, "What do you mean by a few of us?"

Chiron sighed and said, "Well, I can't have 16 of you all being new students at one time and somehow know each other."

"Look I can have 6 at the most, 3 girls and 3 boys, that's it. I need the other 10 here helping me figure out his next moves."

"Uh, I think I'll stay." Grover said, "I'm good with computers..."

"Me too." Juniper said smiling at Grover.

"Well, I would like for Reyna, Lou, Lacy, and Katie to stay back with both Travis and Conner." Chiron said looking at them.

They nodded solemnly because they knew if they were going to fight back they wouldn't win. Reyna looked especially mad, but she couldn't really go, she had a broken arm.

"So that leaves Silena, Beckendorf, Nico, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Thalia." Chiron said.

"I think I should sit this one out with Silena." Beckendorf said looking at Silena for approval. She nodded and Chiron looked back at us with sad eyes.

The next thing I knew, there was only Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, and I left in the room with Chiron. The rest of them were taken into room B with Mr. Henderson. Mr. Henderson is the main person in charge behind the mission, he usually does all of the background stuff and helping the sneaking around to figure out information.

Chiron cleared his voice after a moment and then started to pass out manila folders, so we could see who our targets are that we have to befriend.

"Now Annabeth, Piper, Percy, and Jason I have given you four people that you have to befriend, Christopher Rodriguez, Lucas Castellan, Lillian Straus, and Kayla Fletcher. They are all good friends and I want you all to gain their trust. You need them to trust you and believe that you don't know anything." Chiron instructed.

"What about us?" Thalia asked motioning to herself and Nico.

"Well, you two are going to be seniors instead of juniors, like them. You two will have Ethan Nakamura, Lillian's step brother, and Julia Henson. They are also working with K. Julia will befriend you, Thalia easily. Nico, you will need to get Ethan to trust you, he doesn't do that easily."

Next Chiron handed all of us a manila folder with papers in it. It also had a drivers license in it. It had a picture of me, but I had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. It was a driver's license that said:

New York

Townsend

Austin Allen

11935 Parkway Drive

Brooklyn, NY 10457

Birthdate

03-25-97

Male

5'10

135lbs.

Blue eyes

It was almost nothing like my regular license. The only things that was the same was my height, gender, and weight. It was weird looking at myself with a different color hair and eyes. I looked over at Annabeth and she had this weird look on her face, her nose was scrunched up like she had a bad taste in her mouth. Her license was on the table, so she was probably looking at her interests and other information. She scowled at something on the paper and looked over at Chiron, but he was too engrossed in explaining something to Piper.

I looked back down at my paper. I moved my license out of the way and checked the papers under it. First, it showed a paper on me. It explained how I got here, I moved out here with my grandma from Long Island, New York. I like football and swimming. I am supposed to like parties and drinking, but I'm not allowed to drink, Chiron's orders. I get into trouble, I'm supposed to hang out with Luke and Chris whenever I can and I can't mention anything about knowing Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Thalia, or Nico.

The next papers showed pictures of our targets. The first paper showed a picture of a blonde haired and blue eyed boy. His name was Lucas "Luke" Castellan, he was also 16. He had a fait scar on his face and a natural smirk. It showed pretty much everything about him, his interests, his family, medical records, police records, etc.

He was an only child, his mom was entered into a mental institution when he was 6, and he hadn't heard from his dad in over 5 years. He was left with a big sum of money from his father, in his trust fun, but he isn't allowed to get it until he is 18, so he is living with his aunt. It shows that she has been arrested on multiple occasions, so he was most likely alone a lot which would explain the police records, drunk driving, under-age drinking, and so on. He played football and basketball. He was team captain on the basketball team and running back in football. He got average grades and was looking into going to California University. I was surprised that he would want to go all the way down to California, but it showed that his dad had gone there and I figured that was why.

I moved onto the next page, it showed Kayla Fletcher. She was pretty with long brown curly hair and green eyes. Her record was pretty much clean besides one time getting a ticket. From her friends and her activities she seemed like she was one of those rich snotty girls who got away with everything, but I was wrong. She had a perfect 4.0 and she wasn't rich at all she was only at Goode Private School because of a Academic Scholarship, she apparently had to keep a clean record at school and good grades or she would be kicked out. She had an older brother who was a senior and a younger sister who was in middle school. She was a cheerleader and on the varsity soccer team. They went to state last year and she was voted as the M.P.V. of the whole championship, they ended up getting second, but she was still named it. She was brought up in New York by her mother. Her mother worked at a fancy restaurant nearby and at the local hospital part time as a nurse. Kayla never knew her father, he left them when she was only 4 and left them on their own. She was planning on going to Florida State, but only if she could get a scholarship.

The next page showed a boy named Christopher "Chris" Rodriguez. He had short light brown hair and brown eyes. He had a bad record just like Luke. He had less than average grades and it showed that he skipped school a lot. He had been caught smoking at school before and has been in detention more than 10 times within the two years he had already been going there. The only reason he was still going there was because his father has contributed a lot of money to the school. He was on the football team, but as a cornerback, I was surprised that he was still on the team, but he apparently always showed up for practice and games. His mother had died giving birth to him and he had been brought to the hospital many time because of attempt of suicide. He never talked about why he did it, but it was apparent that it had something to do with his mother.

The last page was of a girl who had long black straight  
hair and light brown eyes. Her name was Lillian "Lily" Straus. She had minimal makeup on, but she didn't really need it. Her record was clean as I figured because her dad was a very important man, he was the co-owner of a big company and could get her out of anything. She had average grades and didn't get into much trouble. She was a cheerleader and was in some of the plays. She has been planning on going to Florida with Kayla.

After I finished reading over everything, Chiron started to talk again. "Okay, now that everyone's done reading, we are going to introduce ourselves."

We nodded and Piper went first, "Okay. My name is Victoria Baker. My friends call me Tori and I'm 16 years old. I moved from Miami, Florida. I like cheerleading and plays. My birthday is on July 8, 1997."

Chiron nodded and said, "Good. Annabeth?"

Annabeth sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Uh, my name is Alyssa Barret. I'm 16 years old and I moved here from San Francisco, California. I like Cheerleading and I am here under an academic scholarship. My birthday is on December 13, 1996."

We all looked at Thalia and she started, "Um, my name is Nicole Taylor. I go by Nikki and I moved from Boston, Massachusetts. I'm 17 years old. I like playing volleyball and listening to music. My birthday is on April 19, 1995."

It was now Nico's turn, " My name is Sam Rhodes. I play baseball and basketball. I'm 17 years old and I am from Denver, Colorado and my birthday is on November 15, 1994."

Everyone turned towards me and I started to talk, "My name is Austin Townsend. I have lived in New York all my life, I moved from Long Island. Um, I play football and I like to swim and my birthday is on March 23, 1997."

Jason was last and he cleared his throat and then said, "My name is Daniel Westgate. I go by Dan and I moved here from Richmond, Virginia. I play basketball and football and my birthday is on February 10, 1997."

Chiron smiled and said, "Good. Now some of you have noticed the changes in your pictures with either hair or eye color or both. Tomorrow we will talk about that and get you on your way to Brooklyn because school starts in a week. Please read the folders and be ready to start packing tomorrow."

We all nodded and got up, I took my folder with me and walked out of the room. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time, 4:26. I headed back to my house and waited for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I want to thank you to Guest for the review. I'm not getting any reviews for this story and I'm not sure if it's good or not and I could really use some feedback. If you have any time please review. **

**Thanks,**

**SBC1290**

***Percy's P.O.V.***

It was Tuesday and I had just woken up and was heading downstairs to take a shower. I thought about last night. I wasn't sure if I was the right one to go on this because I haven't been here as long as most of the other kids my age and I wasn't sure if I was qualified to even do this. Once I finished my shower, I headed back upstairs where I had a suitcase now laid out on my bed. I figured someone brought it in here while I was in the shower, but didn't really think anything of it. In it was my new uniform for Goode High. It was a pair of nice black shoes, a couple of pairs of black socks, 3 pairs of khaki pants, a black belt, 3 pairs of nice button up white shirts, a red and white striped tie, and 2 pairs of black blazers with the Goode High red and white crest in the corner on it. It was a white lion with red sort of fire looking thing surrounding it. I packed a few pairs of jeans and shorts along with t-shirts and sweatshirts and my favorite leather jacket. My leather jacket belonged to my father, he actually had it passed down from his own father and I felt like my dad would have wanted me to have it. I finally finished pilling my socks and other necessities on top and closed my bag.

I met with Jason and Nico downstairs. They both had their suitcases by their sides waiting at the table. They got up when they saw us and we headed outside to meet up with Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia. Once outside, I looked up at the sky and it looked as though it was going to pour out. We walked silently, well, as silent as you could get while walking on the bumpy ground with a suitcase stumbling along behind you. Along the way, we waved goodbye to a few other people in the camp. Silena and Beckendorf came up to either hug us (Silena) or clap us on the back. Silena whispered in my ear before we headed up the steps to the big house, "Take care of Annabeth. She's been having a hard time lately." I looked at her confused, but still nodded. She smiled sadly at me and waved goodbye. We met up with Chiron, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, and Argus in the living room of the house. Chiron was leaning against the door frame of that led to the front door with Argus, they were having quiet conversation. Piper was sitting back in one of the single chairs picking at one of her finger nails nervously while Annabeth and Thalia sat glumly on the couch. Piper was the only one out the three without headphones in. Annabeth had her hair in a bun with purple beats on her head with it most likely plugged into her phone in the one pocket of her sweatshirt. Thalia looked bored and bobbed her head slightly to the music no doubt listening to Green Day. Chiron finally finished talking to Argus and turned to look back at the 6 of us. He motioned for us to follow him and we headed out behind him and out the front door.

Argus helped us load our suitcases in the back of the van and Chiron moved a chair out of the way so Annabeth could climb in. I was about to go in after her when an arm across my chest stopped me. It was Chiron and I turned towards him. He held out his arms for a hug. I sort of man hugged him, but it was more than that because he had grown to become like a father to me. He pulled me back and put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Take care of her. Will you?" He said while looking back off my right shoulder. I turned to see him looking at Annabeth who had her head slumped against the window with her lips mouthing the words to a song. I nodded and said, "Of course, Chiron." He smiled and let me go, but I continued, "But if you don't mind me asking. Why me?"

He smiled lightly and said, "Well, I know that you're someone who doesn't give up on people very easily and I know you would protect her no matter what the cost. You've been there for her a lot over the past few years and she's grown attached to you. I trust you, Percy. I know you won't let me down." He said. I nodded not for sure, but he was right. I looked back at her. I knew that if anything happened to her I would be devastated and if I could do anything to fix her or keep her safe I would. Even if it meant dying, I would do it without any hesitation. She had become everything to me. I just wasn't ready to admit that, when it came to her, I was weak. I turned back to Chiron and he clapped me on the back. I got into the car and sat next to Annabeth. She moved her head from the window and looked back at me with a sad smile. Jason climbed in next to me and Chiron shut the seat back into place. Thalia climbed in on Annabeth's side and Nico met her on the other side sitting in the middle. Piper came in last and started to tap her fingers waiting for Argus to get into the car. Jason must have seen her fidgeting, even from him sitting behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hey Pipes."

She turned and said, "Huh? What?"

"Um, do you want some headphones, I have a spare?" He asked.

I could see the light blush coming from her cheeks and she said, "Sure. Thank you." He nodded and pulled out some white headphones from his pocket. She took them with a smile and turned back around putting them in her ears. A few seconds later after Jason stared at her he turned to me and asked, "Do you have any headphones?" I chuckled at him and handed him my only pair. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes knowing that we were going to be in here for at least 45 minutes to an hour. I felt something hit my left shoulder and I opened an eye to see Annabeth's head lying on my shoulder. I smiled at her as she shifted on my shoulder, getting into a comfortable position to go to sleep. A few minutes later, I closed my eyes falling into a comfortable position to sleep.

"Percy get up we're here." I heard someone say in my ear. I groaned and turned to the right trying to go back to sleep not listening to the person. "Percy get up!" I heard someone yell and slap me on the arm.

"That hurt." I mumbled while opening my eyes. We just pulled up into a parking lot that had apartments lined up. Annabeth was awake next to me turning off her music and folding up her beats and placing it in her lap. Jason was also taking his headphones off and handed them back to me. Once Argus stopped the car in front of the building, we all got out. Thalia and Nico got out on the left side headed for the back to get the stuff while Piper and Jason tried to figure out how to open the seat.

After a few minutes of pushing and pulling on the seat it finally gave way and the rest of us climbed out. I grabbed my suitcase and Argus motioned us to follow him after we got everything out of the car and he locked the doors. The apartments were somewhere around 5 stories high. We headed for the main building that was separate from the apartments. It was a one story white building and it looked like we were entering a small house, but it had big see through double doors. The lady at the desk greeted us nicely and Argus told her 2 fake names and then he gave us 6 pairs of keys. 3 for one room and another 3 for the other. I took one of the keys and followed Argus as he led us to the apartment buildings. We all carried our suitcases up to the first flight of stairs and groaned when Argus told us we were up on top. We finally finished carrying the bags up the next 4 flights and set them down and stretching slightly. We had rooms right next to each other, my room with Jason and Nico was 5a and the girls room was 5b. Argus went with the girls to help them with their suitcases saying that we were more than capable of doing it ourselves. Jason, after a few minutes of wiggling the key around in the slot finally opened the door to our apartment. Nico went in after Jason and me after him. I shut the door, but left it unlocked and looked around the apartment.

The first thing I noticed about the apartment was that it was way bigger than it looked from the outside. It had a kitchen to the left of me with a breakfast bar to sit at and to the right was a small table to eat at. Then right past the table was a hall that I guessed led to another room. I walked down that hall to find 3 rooms. One was a bathroom and the other 2 were bedrooms. Both bedrooms had dressers, a desk, and a bed in there. The rooms were a slight grey color with black around the top. I chose the room that had a window that looked right out onto the skyline where the sun goes down. I lifted my suitcase on the bed and then walked back out of the room. I saw Jason in the other room and nodded to him before walking back down the hall. I looked around to my right to find a big black couch and a flat screen T.V. set up in the corner. I smiled at the and headed past the breakfast bar and down the next hall. Nico was in the last room that had its own private bathroom. He was spread out on the bed smiling slightly. I chuckled at him and found two other rooms. One was a laundry room and the other was an empty room, I guess for anything you wanted to put in there.

I went back into the living room to find Jason hooking up his PS3. "Really Jason?" I questioned.

He looked at me and then just shrugged him shoulders and I sighed. I sat on the couch and watched as he tried to figure out how to plug it in. Argus came in a few minutes later with the girls and they took a seat around the couch. Argus was the only one standing and said, "I'm going to go out to the store to get stuff for you guys to change your appearance. I'll be back in a half an hour."

We all nodded and he left leaving all alone in the apartment. It was quiet for a few minutes until I spoke up, "So, um what do you guy want to do?"

"We could unpack?" Jason said.

"You guys haven't unpacked?" Annabeth asked.

"No, Jason was hooking up the PS3 and I was watching, so we haven't. Nico?" He nodded his head no and Annabeth sighed and stood up. "Let's go."

"What?" I asked.

"If you don't unpack now. I know you'll keep your stuff in your suitcase the entire time we're here." Annabeth said.

"Fine." I whined as I got up and the other guys did too. I stretched and led Annabeth to my room. She opened my closet and pulled out some sheets and pillows for the bed. She answered before I could ask how she knew where to find them, "Argus told us where they were." I nodded even though she couldn't see while she was trying to get my suitcase off my bed. I grabbed it and pulled in off onto the ground easily. She glared at me playfully and shoved me. I laughed and she started on my bed while I started to unpack. I got about half way through putting stuff away when Annabeth came to help me.

"Really Perce? Angry Birds." I knew exactly what she was talking about and snatched my boxers from her hands shoving it into a dresser drawer blushing hard. She laughed and grabbed my school clothes out of my bag and started o hang them. I grabbed the socks, my shoes, and my tie setting it down on the dresser counter. I put the socks in a drawer with my other socks and stuck my shoes on the ground next to my other ones and left my tie on the dresser. We continued to unpack even after I heard Argus come back. Once we finally finished I shoved my suitcase on the floor of my closet and left the room with Annabeth.

We entered the living room to find Argus waiting at the small table with stuff set out for us. Jason and Nico were already playing on the PS3 and Thalia and Piper were talking about something while drinking some water.

"Sorry we're late. Percy had a lot of crap." Annabeth said with a smile and sitting down at the small table to see what Argus had.

"It is not crap." I said defending myself, "It's necessities."

"Four pairs of shoes is a necessity?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. How many pairs of shoes did you bring?" I asked.

"Oh, um..." She said while blushing and fiddling with her jean shorts.

I laughed and Argus called us to come to the table. Once everyone was around the table, he started to talk, "Okay now first will be Nico and Annabeth."

He handed them a few boxes of contacts and they grabbed two out, one for each eye. Nico put his in first and blinked around until they adjusted to his eyes and he looked around. They were a green, a little bright, but a normal looking green. He looked for some reason a lot different, a little younger too. Next was Annabeth, she put them both in easily, having to do this before and blinked a couple of times like Nico did. Her eyes were a bright blue and she looked like a Californian girl. It kind of saddened me to not be able to see her grey eyes, but she did look different with blue eyes, she looked a little older than younger like Nico.

I was the last one because I was more of an exact copy of my dad other than everyone else who didn't other than Nico and Annabeth who only gained noticeable looks. For example, Thalia and Jason both have their dad's eyes, but other than that they don't look anything like their parents. Piper on the other hand was sort of like a mix of hers, but her were one of a kind, so she was okay with no change. I on the other hand had to change entirely. Piper was the one to do my hair and she brought me into the bathroom and sat me down on one of the kitchen chairs. She had to turn it a light brow so she took the brush, hair mix, and other supplies to change my hair color.

It was odd because they had to get blonde dye to dye it light brown because my hair was so dark. Piper had told me to relax and close my eyes and I couldn't tell what she was doing, only that she was putting a lot of stuff in my hair. I just sat there for who knows how long as she threaded stuff through my hair. Finally when she finished, she took my hair and put it in a plastic bag. I was so confused, but she told me not to move it for 30 minutes. Once the 30 minutes were up, she took the bag off my head. I was surprised, it had turned my hair the exact light brown in my picture. It was like a caramel sort of brown. I looked in the mirror and I guess I looked different. It looked weird because I wasn't used to it. Piper was beaming behind me at her job. She took out a blow dryer and dried it and then brushed it into place. Argus came in a minute later handing me some contacts and I tried to put them in, but couldn't. I couldn't focus enough and I was scared of poking my eye out. Piper had Annabeth come in a minute later and Piper told her how I couldn't put them in. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Annabeth walked over to where I was sitting on the chair and sat on the counter in front of me, so our knee's were touching. She took a contact out of her left eye. She blinked a few times and then looked back at me. "Okay now watch as I have the contact on my pointer finger and then I take my middle finger and ring finger of my left hand to open the top lip." She said while demonstrating what she said. "Now I take my middle finger on my right hand and pull down my bottom lid. Then I lightly press my pointer finger with the contact on it onto my eye." She did what she said and it popped right in. She blinked and then looked back at me. "Now, first get your contact and put in on your pointer finger of your right hand." she said. I did what she told me and she smiled, "Now use your pointer finger and your middle finger of your left hand and open the top lid."

I slowly opened it with both fingers and rolled my eye around. Annabeth laughed. She continued a moment later and said, "Then open your bottom lid with your middle finger of your right hand." I used my right hand to open it and continued to balance the contact on my pointer finger.

"Okay, now Percy try and lightly put it in your eye." I tried to nod at her, but ended up with a breathy "Okay."

I lightly put it in and in popped into place after I blinked a few times. It was a little weird at first, but then it evened out and it felt okay.

"Onto the next one." She said while opening another one.

"There's another? This is going to take forever." I said exasperated.

Annabeth chuckled and said, "I could put it in for you."

"Really? Why don't we just do that." I said.

"Okay, come here." Annabeth said with the contact on her right index finger.

I moved closer so my knee went in between hers and her face was in front of mine. I held my breath the whole time, I don't really know why, but I watched as she moved her face inches from mine. Her small fingers opened my eye and slowly her finger or the contact went into my eye and I blinked. Annabeth backed away after a second and stared at my eyes, so not knowing what to do I stared back. Annabeth then put in the next one the same way and I blinked again.

"Okay they're good. Does it feel okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good." Annabeth said hopping down from the counter. She ruffled my hair a bit and said, "It looks good, but I like your old hair and eyes."

I smiled and said, "Yeah I know. I look kind of weird." I looked in the mirror.

Annabeth hit my arm and laughed, "No you don't. Just different."

"You know it's weird how you look a lot different with contacts." I said looking down at her. She smiled and I looked down into her eyes. They looked bright blue, but near the pupil it still had grey. I thought it contrasted nice with her blue eyes. After a few more seconds, she looked away and blushed slightly. I smiled at that, but Piper entered a minute later and saved us for more awkward silence.

"So I need to wash your hair real quick. I have to check it." Piper said while grabbing a small towel off of the rack behind me. Annabeth left to go check what everybody else was doing and Piper then made me kneel on the ground and stick my head over the bathroom tub. Piper took the removable shower head and got my hair wet. She then added some shampoo and conditioner. She finished washing my hair after a few minutes and started to dry it with the towel. Once it was finished drying, Piper tried as best as she could to brush my hair. It turned out kind of weird looking an I had to run my hands through my hair to fix it. When it finally looked fine, I walked out of the bathroom with Piper.

Thalia was sitting on a stool that was at the breakfast bar and was the first to comment. "Wow, Perce. I can't believe you went through with this." She said ruffling my hair. Piper was smiling in approval as everyone commented at a job well done. Jason especially over did it by touching my hair when he was complimenting her. I slapped his hand away and Piper laughed.

After Piper fussing over fixing my hair, Argus brought our attention to him. "Okay, so I know that you guys know most of the rules, but I'm going to go over them because you are older and staying longer." we all nodded and he continued, "Okay, first the basics, no talking or telling anyone about yours or anyone else's true identities. Next, nobody is to come here that means no parties, or hanging out with other people here. Next, no drugs, no alcohol, and well now that you're older there is now the no sex rule, especially with one of your partners. Most of all no getting attached to your targets." Most of our eyes bugged at the last comment. "Let's get real kids, there's enough sexual tension in this room, that I can literally feel it." Most of us sat there looking even more uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"In the matter of staying in touch with us, you will be responsible for keeping in an ear piece at almost all times and being on conference with us every night in either one of your rooms." He said.

"Is that all?" Nico asked.

"Yes, it is with the rules and now for other issue's. You will have 2 cars here, both are down in your parking spaces and I have one key in here on the hook." He said motioning to a hook that I hadn't noticed on the wall, "And the other at the girls place. Remember that school starts at 8:00 and ends at 3:00. You will be expected to get decent grades and make it through the next few months. I wish you all well and I will be seeing you soon."

We all said our goodbyes and he left with a smile and wave. The girls ate lunch with us within the next hour and left after. The rest of the day was weird, not having much to do, but study our targets and get familiar with ourselves. I ended up playing Jason and Nico on the PS3 and easily beating them. We played for a few hours later that night while enjoying some pizza that we were allowed to order. Well we played until we heard the girls hitting the wall telling us to turn it down. After that we decided it was time for sleep and we all headed for our rooms.

**A.N.: I would really appreciate some reviews to tell me to keep going or to stop or if you have any ideas for this story. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
